Animal Spirit Pretty Cure
Animal Spirit Pretty Cure is a fan series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It has a jungle, amazon and safari thematic. Plot We have 5 cures who is fuzzy about true friendship, will pretty cure bring them all together and show them how true friendship is done? Any can this help them defeat their enemy BlackLuster? Pretty Cure and Allies Madoka Mana/'Cure Flamingo' Voiced by: '''??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the first cure to be awaken. Madoka in civilian form is a intelligent, well-mannered, and caring 14 year old girl who is in her 2nd year of middle school. She dreams to travel around the world and study different animals, however due to her delicateness and her shyness, she's a bit afraid to step out the box. In civilian form, she has fuchsia hair, pink eyes and wears glasses. Her alter ego is Cure Flamingo and as a pretty cure she's a strong, witty, and graceful fighter who also has good reflexes and good strategies. In cure form, she has long wild bright pink hair and pink eyes. Her colors are different shades of pink and white. '''Aki Miku/Cure Ocelot Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the second cure to be found. Aki is civilian form is a 15 year old exchange student from a private school and is in her second year of middle school. Aki can be a loner who doesn't let anyone else inside her world. She can have a temper, but deep down she's really a nice and soft person who wants friendship but just doesn't know how to get it (nor keep it). Aki also has trust issues because of events that happened when she was a little girl. Aki also doesn't try to make conversation much with leads to others being distant of her, which is actually good for her in her opinion. A lot of these characteristics stay attached for a little while throughout the series, but with Madoka and the others help, she starts to get better. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and black eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Ocelot and as a pretty cure she's a tough fighter. Even though she has strength and is bossy, she has no desire to be a leader. In cure form, she has long wavy light brown and white hair and orange. Her colors are orange, black and white. She also has wisker-like marks on her cheeks. Atsuko Miku/Cure Monkey Voiced by: '''??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the third cure the be found. Funny, a jokester, prankster, witty and sweet, Atsuko is a 13 year old girl in her first year old middle school. She dreams to be a acerbate or a musician when she grows up. She's part of the sports club as she's very active and never wants to sit around doing nothing (unless she's sick or very tired). In civilian form, she has golden brown hair and brown eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Monkey and as a pretty cure she's a pretty good fighter with a lot of energy. She even enjoys it. In cure form, she has yellow hair and light brown eyes. Her colors are yellow, brown and white. '''Yoshiko "Yoshi" Saki/Cure Sloth ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the forth cure to be found. Yoshiko is a 14 year old girl who's in her second year of middle school. Like a Sloth, she is laid-back, mellow, enjoys being at home, enjoys company and is really friendly. However, Sometimes her kindness can leave her being naïve and because of this she was bullied a lot in the past. She seems like that type to hide her true emotions and put up a façade to fool people into thinking she's ok when she's not. This is something that gets better as the series progresses, as she learns to be more assertive. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Sloth and as a pretty cure she can be the same as in her civilian form, but is filled with many surprises. In cure form, she has light green hair and green eyes. Her colors are green, light green and white. '''Tomoko Katsumi/Cure Hyena Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the fifth and last cure to be found. Tomoko is an energetic, out-going and joyful 15 year old girl who is fun to be around. She's in her third year of middle school and one of the most popular kids in school. Though she has fans and friends and likes to have fun, she still is reasonable and caring and is the big sister type. She's also capable of being a leader and sets good examples for others who follow her. Even so, she wonders about the friends she has and wonders if their really her friends or if they are just friends with her because she's "cool". She's also good for a laugh. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Hyena and as a pretty cure she's a strong and courageous fighter who likes the challenge that pretty cure offers. In cure form, she has bright blue hair and blue eyes. Her colors are blue, grey and white. Jaja Voiced by: '''??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A jaguar-like fairy who aids and guides the cures to victory. Jaja is sweet and energetic, but she also can a handful and is very hyper. She stays with Madoka. '''Jojo Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Kiki Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Other Pretty Cure There are other pretty cures who are a group, but refuse to work with the others. They come later in the series. Cure Lion ' '''Cure Tiger ' '''Cure Panther Cure Wolf 'Cure Eagle ' BlackLusters Animal Kingdom Supporting Characters Locations Items Episodes Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series